


You Fought For This Whole World

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Angst, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Team Free Will, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Proud Jack, Season 15, Shipper Sam, Smug Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: 15x18I wrote this after I watched the trailer when Cas said, "You fought for this whole world." Basically, Chuck is dead and now that everyone is happy, the Empty comes to take Cas but with a twist. No one sided confessions here.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	You Fought For This Whole World

Tears were building up in Dean's eyes as he tried to wrap his brain around what Cas just told him.

"Cas what?" Dean's voice broke as he spoke heartbrokenly.

Cas's own eyes, for the first time since they met, held their own tears, "Dean, please understand that it was for our son."

Dean put out his hand to stop Cas, "I get it Cas but... We just won. Cas. We. Just. Won."

"I know, Dean. I know, but I guess there's always a downside."

"No Cas, we're all supposed to be alive and celebrating that we're finally free!" Dean raised his voice, then he turned to the shadow behind him, "What will it take to get him off the rack?!"

Cas tried to stop him but Dean was Hellbent on demanding Cas to be free of the deal.

The Empty, which was wearing Meg, smirked, "Nothing. This deal is one that you _cannot_ break."

"Well there's gotta be something! I know you entities think that you're all high and mighty but there's always a weak spot! Hell, we just took down big G.O.D! I can take you down as well!"

The Empty just continued to smirk.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled and Dean turned around, tears were fighting not to fall. "You fought for this whole world."

Dean looked disbelieving at Cas, not understanding why he's giving up so easily.

Cas continued, "You don't have to fight for me too."

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he let out a sob and his tears were falling freely, "NO Cas! I wouldn't let you!"

"I'm so sorry Dean!" Cas's tears copied Dean's.

The Empty rolled its eyes, "Castiel, it is time. With you gone, I can finally be able to sleep."

Dean snapped back to face it, "You shut your damn mouth!"

He turned back to Cas and realized that behind their win, they had truly lost. Dean let out more tears and his voice squeaked, "Cas before you go, please know that you've always been my best friend. You were always there even if I didn't know it. You raised me from Hell, for Christ's sake."

They let out a sad chuckle and Dean continued, "I have not always been good to you and you know it, so don't even try to disagree. You have been family for a long time. You always come when I call. You gave your everything for me throughout the years when I barely gave anything back. Cas, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have told you that you're family and I meant it with everything. But what I lied about was viewing you like a brother."

Cas look confused.

Dean took a deep breath, "I'm hurt because I love you."

Cas gasped and Dean didn't stop talking, "I am fighting for you because I love you. Not like a brother. Castiel, ever since our first time in purgatory, my feelings for you weren't the same. I wanted to hold you and for you to hold me. I wanted us to kiss every time one of us comes back from a hunt or some mission for Heaven. Cas, I told myself that when we win this last fight, I will come clean because I had a feeling that you liked me too and we would be happy."

"But now happiness is what's gonna kill you Cas. And Cas I don't think I can live with that."

Cas had had enough, "Yes you can Dean. Dean I have always loved you even before I knew what love felt like but I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Cas stepped forward, arms out to cradle Dean's face in his palms, "Dean I fell for you in every way imaginable and I-"

Cas was interrupted with a pair of lips. Salty cheeks pressed against each other and tears were streaming down as they kissed. Dean grabbed the back of Cas's neck to pull him closer and in doing so, they deepened the kiss. Cas used his right hand to grasp Dean's shoulder where the handprint was and wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist. They held each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Castiel, let's go!" The Empty broke them off.

Dean cried, "Cas please, fight for us! Please!" He scraped his nails on the back of Cas's neck.

Cas raised his hands to Dean's and he took them off of him. They looked into each other's eyes in pain.

"I love you Dean Winchester," Was the last thing that Cas said as he walked towards the Empty.

"Cas please! NO! CAS! I LOVE YOU!" Dean was held back by an invisible force as he tried to fight it. 

Cas was now standing toe to toe with the Empty and he closed his eyes. Dean was still screaming in the background as the Empty lifted its hands to Cas's forehead.

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light surrounding the room.

* * *

Dean shielded his eyes as the light engulfed them. When the light subsided, Dean refused to uncover his eyes, scared that when he does, Cas would no longer be there. Then he heard a voice that surprised him.

"JACK?!?" Dean heard Cas shout out and Dean immediately took down his arm from his eyes.

"CAS?!?" Dean gasped and rushed up to hug him. Dean pulled back with tears in his eyes, "What happened?" 

Dean turned and realized that Jack was there smiling proudly as Sam stood a few meters behind Jack.

Jack spoke up, "I put the Empty to sleep without it taking Cas."

Dean and Cas looked at with wide eyes.

"How?" Dean couldn't form any more words.

Sam came further up to them, "Well, Jack's basically God now, since he took Chuck's power. He can do almost anything."

Cas shook his head, "But God has no power over the Empty."

"The old God," Jack corrected. "Now that I'm in charge with some help of course, I can change the rules or that's what Billie said." 

Dean furrowed his brows, "Wait Billie helped in rescuing Cas?"

"She said Cas made her the new Death and that in freeing him, she shows her gratitude," Sam smiled. "Guys, we've officially won!"

Dean sighed in relief and smiled as Cas did the same. The four looked between each other triumphantly and Jack burst out, "GROUP HUG!!" 

Everyone laughed and cuddled together. When they pulled apart, Dean and Cas stared at each other with loving eyes.

Cas placed one hand on the back of Dean's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck and smiled into the kiss.

Sam clapped and cheered, "YES! I KNEW IT! CASDEAN IS REAL!" 

Dean and Cas broke apart just in time to see Sam do a victory dance of some sort. Jack was watching them with excitement in his eyes and soon he too danced like Sam.

Dean and Cas laughed at their moronic yet adorable behavior and leaned in for another kiss.

That night, Dean gave Cas a knife to carve his initials right besides his and Sam's. After Cas did his, Dean handed Jack the knife, who was surprised and Dean immediately said, "Cut the self-loathing crap and carve. You're a part of this family kid. Always have been. Even if I wasn't kind to you."

After carving his initials, Jack told them that he would start his Godly work the day after, since he wanted to rest up for the night. They all agreed to turn in early but not before planning to go on a beach vacation, for real this time, and Dean made Sam promise to invite Eileen after he told her the good news.

Dean practically dragged Cas to his bedroom, never admitting that he giggled while doing so.

Once the door closed, Dean attacked Cas's mouth with his. They moaned as they nibbled and sucked each other's lips and neck.

"Dean," Cas moaned but pushed Dean back a little, so that they weren't kissing anymore.

Dean pouted, "Something wrong?"

Cas chuckled, "No, nothing's wrong Dean but we're both tired to do anything right now."

Dean smirked, "Really? And what would 'anything' consist of, you dirty angel?"

"Dean," Cas pressed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'm just saying, it's been a long time coming. Now take off your clothes and put on some of mine if you're gonna sleep with me. Yes Cas, I know you don't sleep but you will lay down beside me and we're not gonna _sleep together_ yet."

Cas gave an approving nod and did as Dean told as Dean changed into his pjs. They climbed into bed and cuddled close. Not that Dean would ever admit that they were cuddling.

"I love you Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester and I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
